Dorothy Haze
Rebecca Dorothy Willow Graem (otherwise known as Dorothy Haze) is a Lilim sex worker, a close friend of Julianne Stingray, and a regular patron at VA-11 Hall-A. She is a DFC-72 class Lilim. Appearance Dorothy has short, red hair, red eyes and extremely pale (almost white) skin. Her fingers are robotic in appearance, with obvious divots separating each segment. Sei commented this is because her modded hands are designed to shoot Class-5 bullets from her fingertips. She is always seen wearing a dress with puffy sleeves and red stripes running along its otherwise white fabric. She also wears a patterned hairband in her hair and large red bow just below her neck. Personality Dorothy appears to have a bubbly, joyful and somewhat flirtatious attitude. She often greets every patron politely and doesn't at any point seem overly aggressive or violent. She takes great pride in her work, often discussing it with Jill and even Streaming-chan at one point. Her kind nature was also shown when she gave up an entire day's work to come visit Jill when she was feeling down, sleeping with her overnight in order to comfort her, all for enough money to "pay for a can of soda". Despite all this, however, on some occasions she experiences bouts of depression stemming from solipsism, a fear of being the only thing in existence, causing her to seemingly "space out" and lose her otherwise cheerful demeanour. She also demonstrates odd habits at times, as shown when Alma is describing her method of hacking into a company's database, and she immediately goes into a trance, asking Alma to do her procedures, such as "creating a backdoor in her", or "making her buffer overflow." When asked about this, she explains that Alma's choice of words was a form of innuendo for Lilim and her words/behaviour were simply a result of that fact. Like all Lilim, Dorothy was also programmed with a random character quirk. In her case, she has an irrational fear of dogs and chinchillas. When she walked into the the bar while Rad Shiba was there, her response was to switch over from her usual over the top greeting to immediate screaming. Plot Dorothy has been a regular at VA-11 Hall-A for some time before the start of the game and typically goes to Jill for her drinks. When you first encounter her in the game it's the day after she's finished her annual paid roleplay as Ingram's daughter. Overall she's in a good mood and asks Jill to serve her favorite drink. Order list The following are the list of drinks which Dorothy will ask for during the course of the games story (drinks in italic are ones that aren't explicitly asked for but will not be classified as mistakes if given): ;December 14 (Day 2) * Piano Woman * Moonblast * Big Sunshine Cloud ;December 15 (Day 3) * Blue Fairy ;December 17 (Day 5) * Blue Fairy ;December 21 (Day 9) * Bleeding Jane * Big Blue Fairy * Cobalt Velvet ;December 24 (Day 12) * Piano Woman instead of the asked for Sugar Rush to unlock her ending * Something Girly and/or Sweet ;December 27 (Day 15) *Something Girly and/or Sweet *Any drink. ;December 28 (Day 16) *Fluffy Dream ;December 30 (Day 18) * Gut Punch * Something Sweet * Sugar Rush * Big Beer Gallery DorothyWithSignalJammers.png|'Dorothy' with signal jammers deployed. SteamTradingCards_Dorothy_Haze.png|'Dorothys ''Steam trading card. SteamTradingCards_Dorothy_Haze_(Foil).png|'Dorothys ''Steam trading card (Foil.) Dorothy_Steam.jpg|Dorothy Haze (Profile Background) on Steam. KidDorothy.png|Dorothy in VA-11 Hall-A KIDS Dorothy.jpg Jill, Dana, Alma, Dorothy, Streaming-chan.jpg Dorothy's steam card.jpg|"Trading card? Make me super... no! ULTRA super super rare. Slap USSR on that frame!" Hcag9gud47f0ldwbvbltff2p.jpg|Dorothy Haze as she appears in Girls Frontline. 少女前线 Dorothy 2.png Dorothy gif from Girls Frontline.gif|Dorothy gif from Girls Frontline 少女前线 多萝西：珍稀圣诞礼服 1.png 少女前线 多萝西：珍稀圣诞礼服 2.png Trivia * Rebecca's work aliases Dorothy Haze and Dolores Haze are references to Lolita, in which a middle aged man has a sexual relationship with a 12-year-old girl named Dolores Haze. * Dorothy's name and appearance are also likely references to R. Dorothy Wayneright, another red-headed android with the body of a young girl from the anime The Big O. * DFC (Dorothy's model) is a reference to a 4chan term which stands for "Delicious Flat Chest". * In one of her entrances, Dorothy will yell "NOBODY EXPECTS THE DOROTHINQUISITION!", which is a reference to ''Monty Python's ''Spanish Inquisition sketch. *In another of her entrances, she will yell “DYNAMIC ENTRY!”, a reference to the character Might Gai from the anime series “Naruto” * According to the height chart released by Sukeban Games, Dorothy is the shortest female character in the game. * Rebecca possesses a pair of retractable signal jammers shaped like onigiri cat ears. * In one day, Dorothy enters and yells "FINALLY THE DOROTHY RETURNS TO VALLHALLA" is a reference to Wrestler "The Rock" who always said "FINALLY THE ROCK RETURNS TO (insert city)!" Category:Lilim Category:VA-11 Hall-A regulars